Sakura, It's Duel Time!
by Blu Monokuro Boo
Summary: I am gonna be the next queen of games, even if that means I have to defeat you, Jaden'
1. Cast and Cards

-Naruto/ Yu Gi Oh GX Crossover-

-Naruto/ Yu Gi Oh GX Crossover-

Cast:

Sakura Haruno: 16

Jaden Yuki: 16

Syrus Truesdale: 16

Zane Truesdale: 17

Alexis Rhodes: 16

Chazz Princeton: 16

Bastion Misawa: 16

-- -- -- --

Sakura's Deck:

Female Fairy and Spellcasters

**-Monsters-**

Card Ejector ATK/ 400 DEF/ 400

Dark Magician ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2100

Dark Magician Girl ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1700

Magician's Valkyria ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1800

Silent Magician LV4 ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000

Silent Magician LV8 ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 1000

Dancing Fairy ATK/ 1700 DEF/ 1000

Gemini Elf ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 900

Stone Statue of the Aztecs ATK/ 300 DEF/ 2000

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 1200

Penguin Soldier ATK/ 750 DEF/ 500

Insect Princess ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1200

Soul of Purity and Light ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 1800

Nurse Reficule the Fallen One ATK/ 1400 DEF/ 600

Guardian Angel Joan ATK/ 2800 DEF/ 2000

Tethys the Goddess of Light ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1800

Princess Pikeru ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 0

White Magician Pikeru ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 0

Princess Curran ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 0

Ebon Magician Curran ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 0

**-Spells-**

Axe of Despair: ATK 1000+

Emergency Provisions

Hammer Shot

Polymerization

Sage's Stone

Stray Lambs: Summon 2 lamb tokens

Swords of Revealing Light

Trial of the Princesses

Union Attack

United we Stand: Increase monster ATK by 700 for each monster on your field

**-Traps-**

Birthright

Bottomless Trap Hole

Compulsory Evacuation Device

Dark Mirror Force

Mirror Force

Dust Tornado

Just Desserts

Ominous Fortune Telling

Robbin' Zombie

Magic Jammer

-- -- -- -- --

This is my new fanfic, which I will post up in a couple of days. It is Naruto/ Yu Gi Oh crossover.

Only one Naruto character will be involved in this and it is Sakura, well cause she is my favourite Naruto character and I like writing about her so I hope you guys don't mind.

Original Idea: /s/3174923/1/WhereAmI

Uhh yea I have been reading that fanfic, but the owner hasn't updated in a long time so I thought I might write one, I hope they don't mind….

I didn't put in the other character's decks cause I couldn't be bothered and you probably know what their deck's are anyway.

Most of Sakura's cards in her deck are from mine, so it was easy to come up with a deck.

yugioh./wiki/CardEjector


	2. Chapter 1: Entrance Exams!

-Naruto/ Yu Gi Oh GX Crossover-

-Naruto/ Yu Gi Oh GX Crossover-

Cast:

Sakura Haruno: 16

Jaden Yuki: 16

Syrus Truesdale: 16

Zane Truesdale: 17

Alexis Rhodes: 16

Chazz Princeton: 16

Bastion Misawa: 16

-- -- -- --

'Alright! Looks like I have my deck, my gear and only 5 minutes to get to the academy for the entrance exams! I better move it!' Said Sakura as she ran the Duel Academy

'Sorry! Excuse me!' Said Sakura to some people she passed.

'Ahh!' Yelled Sakura as she ran into someone.

Sakura's duel disk fell to the ground along with her deck.

'I'm sorry!' Said Sakura picking up her stuff not even looking at the person she ran into.

'You're a duelist?' Said the person she crashed into

'Oh yeah! I am trying out for the Duel Academy' said Sakura

'Wait a minute you are-'

'Why don't you take this, something tells me that this belongs to you.' He pulled out a card in his pocket and gave it to Sakura

'Oh thank you!' Yelled Sakura as he walked away

She stared at the card thoughtfully

'Oh my gosh! I have to get to the Duel Academy!' Yelled Sakura

'I can't be the next queen of games if I am late for the games!' Yelled Sakura as she ran to the Duel academy

Chapter 1: Entrance Exams!

'All applicants who have passed the entrance exam please go to the registration!' Boomed the speakers in the Duel Academy

'Dang! I can barely concentrate with all these people staring down at me!' Thought one of the applicants

'Well that's all the applicants, mark all the no-shows, no-shows ladies-' Said one of the judges

'Hey wait! I'm no no-show!' Yelled Sakura as she ran up to them

'Wow! Look at them go!' Said Sakura as she approached two applicants who were watching two people duel

'Alright new guy multiple choice! You've got two monsters staring you down! Do you A: Throw in the towel, B: Beg for mercy or C: Go home to mama! Said one of the already enrolled students

'I'll go with D, none of the above!' Yelled one of the applicants dueling the already enrolled student

'I Play ring of destruction! It destroys a monster and we both take damage equal to the monsters ATK points!' Said the applicant dressed in white

-Applicant wins the duel-

'Well done applicant! Welcome to the academy!'

'Thank you wise one!' Said the applicant while bowing

'Hey, don't ya think he is pretty good Chaz?'

'He doesn't know what he is getting into, he'll just learn the hard way'

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

'Wow! That obelisk blue got torn up by that aplicant' Said Sakura talking to two of the applicants who already passed the written exams

'Oh yeah, he is Bastion Misawa, they say that he got the highest score on al the written exams' Said the blue haired one, which was very short

'Yeah while I barely passed' Said the brown haired one

'Well by the way my name is Syrus and this is my friend Jaden, nice to meet you' Said Syrus introducing himself

'Well I am Sakura Haruno!' Said Sakura

'I cant believe I won my duel-' Said Syrus

'You already won?!' Said Sakura surprised

'Uhh yeah, we both did' Said Jaden

'I hope I don't get someone hard' Said Sakura

'Well I think you might have a problem, this was supposed to be the last duel' Said Syrus

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'I am sorry to interrupt Mr. Crowler, but we have last applicant'

'Did you just call me Mr.?' Said Crowler

'Uhh sorry I am new here Mrs.-'

'I have earned the title doctor for you information!' Said Crowler

'Just tell the aplicnt that he just has to come back next year'

'Come on! Give him a shot'

'Fine I'll give him a-'

'Uhh it's a I gril….

'Whatever, please excuse me' Said Crowler as he left.

'But who should be her Procter?' Said one of the Judges

'Oh just leave that to me..'

-- -- -- -- -- --

'Wow! Tight duel Mr. Misawa, you just might be the second best duelist here!' Said Sakura to Bastion

'Huh?'

'Sakura Haruno Please Report to the exam field 4'

'Yay! It's go time! Wish me luck guys' Said Sakura as she walked to the field.

'Hey wait a minute! If I am the second best who is the first?' Asked Bastion

'Well me of course!' Said Sakura confidently

'Wow she is really confident' Said Syrus

'Well she needs to be look who she is dueling' Said Jaden

Sakura stood on one end of the field.

'Okay! Test time' Said Crowler

'Well girl, what's you name?' Asked Crowler

'Hm? Oh Sakura, Sakura Haruno!' Said Sakura

'Well Sakura, I am Dr. Crowler, your Procter'

'Wow, I thought you were the mascot or something, by you know. How you dress' Said Sakura

'Wow that girl has some mouth, huh Chaz?'

'Whatever'

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

'Well, let's go!' Said Sakura preparing her duel disk

Crowler 4000 LP / Sakura 4000 LP

Sakura and Crowler drew 6 cards

Gemini Elf, Stone Statue of the Aztecs, Hammer Shot, Dust Tornado, Axe of Despair and United we Stand

'Okay! First I play a monster in face-down DEF position!' Said Sakura

'I also set one tarp card and end my turn!'

'Since I am using my own deck instead of those test ones, this will be a piece of cake' muttered Crowler

'Alright I'll play the spell card Confiscation and I think I will send Hammer Shot to the graveyard.'

'Now last but not least I'll play Heavy Storm!' Yelled Crowler

'This card destroys every spell and trap cards on the field!'

'Hey don't you have two trap cards?!' Asked Sakura

'Hey, hey little lady you shouldn't speak out of turn' Said Crowler

'W-what's happening?' Asked Sakura

'Nothing's happening, not yet!!' Yelled Crowler as two vicious token monsters were summoned to the field

'Umm, Can someone tell me what is going on?' Asked Jaden

'The two trap cards Crowler set were called Statue of the Wicked which summons a token monster when destroyed' Explained Bastion

-- -- -- --

'No way can this girl beat Crowler, what do you think Chaz?'

'I think that Crowler should of treated all the other students like this'

-- -- -- -- --

'Ready for you next lesson, Sakura?' Asked Crowler

'Wow! I cant remember when learning got this fun!' Said Sakura happily

'Well I am quite an excellent teacher' Said Crowler proudly

'Now, I sacrifice my wicked tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!' Yelled Crowler

'Wow! That's huge!' Exclaimed Sakura

'I hope you're not scared by my golem!' Yelled Crowler

'Ha no way! I've always wanted to rake one on! Yelled Sakura

'Well atleast she is showing some back bone' Said Jaden

'But she wont have any left after this' Said Syrus

'Ancient Gear golem attack!' Commanded Crowler

Sakura LP: 1000-, 3000

'Don't worry, some people are just not-

'Man I really want to come to this school now!' Yelled Sakura as she giggled

'This loser will not be allowed in this school, and she won't make a mockery of MY deck!' Though Crowler angrily

'He, he! Look at him tremble! I must be the best!' Though Sakura happily

Sakura was about to draw a card when she heard a smell giggle

'Wow, I must be going crazy' Though Sakura weirdly

Sakura drew a card

Compulsory Evacuation Device!

'Yes!'

'I summon Gemini Elf in ATK mode and I use the spell cards Axe of Despair and United we Stand!' Yelled Sakura as her monster gained ATK

'Now Gemini Elf, attack Ancient Gear Golem!' Sakura commanded

Ancient Gear Golem destroyed

Crowler LP: 600-, 2400

'I end my turn!' Exclaimed Sakura

'Dammit! This girl might actually has potential' Crowler muttered

-- -- -- -- --

Okay I know all I have been writing about is Sakura and crossovers, but I just like to write about these things cause it is just fun.

In am sorry if you do not like Sakura, but I can't help that. uhh sorry if I sounded mean


End file.
